


The Festive Airstream

by Rose711



Series: the light of winter [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Alex helps Michael decorate his airstream for Christmas.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: the light of winter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049063
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	The Festive Airstream

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a pic of Tyler in front of a decorated airstream from 2015. The pic can be found in my tumblr post of the story, which is [ here ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/post/638346710054322176/the-festive-airstream-the-one-where-alex-helps)

“I’ll be back in a half hour, Michael!” Isobel yelled as Alex climbed out of his car. He looked toward the airstream and saw Michael smirk and shrug at her; he could barely stifle a laugh.

“Talk to him, will you,” she muttered, stomping past Alex to her own car. “Half an hour!”

Alex walked up to Michael and kissed the smirk that was still on his lips. “What am I supposed to talk to you about?”

“She dropped off all these decorations, said my place needs to be more festive.” Michael rolled his eyes as he picked up the large box of Christmas items before dropping it dramatically to the ground.

“Well I can help you with that,” Alex said, picking up a strand of large-bulb multi-colored lights.

“Nope,” Michael exclaimed. He grabbed Alex’s hand causing him to drop the lights and started pulling him toward the airstream. “We have a half-hour before she gets back, let’s go.”

Alex laughed but stopped in his tracks. “Later,” Alex said seductively. It had been too long since they had any time alone where they weren’t exhausted and he wanted to savor every inch of Michael’s body. A half-hour would not do. “You can have me all night, alright?”

Michael moaned and greedily kissed Alex, wrapping his hands around his back and pushing under his jacket causing Alex to shiver at Michael’s hands on his bare skin. He grabbed Alex’s hips to pull him closer, making him stumble just a bit but keeping Alex upright while keeping their lips locked.

“Come on, just a little precursor to tonight,” Michael whined when they finally separated, gasping for air.

“Tonight, promise,” Alex smiled. He backed away, holding on to Michael’s hand until he was forced to let go due to distance, and went to Michael’s cooler to grab two beers. He meandered to the firepit and placed three more logs on before settling into one of the near-frozen metal chairs. Cracking open one of the beers for him, he held up the other, signaling for Michael to join him. Michael shook his head and grinned before wandering over; the cold coursing through Alex immediately gone.

They watched the flames dance in front of them, alternating between comfortable silence, recounts of the latest drama and random stories.

“Kid, you’ve been sitting around for almost a half-hour, shouldn’t you be working?” Sanders grumbled. He gave them his patented annoyed look but Alex saw a hint of a smile.

“Oh shit!” Michael jumped up, nearly knocking over his chair. “Isobel will be back in a few minutes – hey, where are you going?!” Alex had started walking toward his car but stopped dead. “Are you leaving? No. If I’m getting yelled at by her, you are too. Let’s go.”

Alex spun around and glared at Michael before breaking into a wide smile. He went over to the box and grabbed the strand of lights.

“We’ll hang these all around the outside of the airstream so it’ll glow like a Christmas tree,” Alex said excitedly, surprising even himself. Michael scowled. “It’ll actually look really good I think, do you have any hooks we can use?”

Michael looked around the junkyard, “I have duct tape!” Alex could only laugh as Michael ordered Alex to hold out the lights. He floated them to the top of the airstream and stood on his tippy-toes to attach them with the tape.

It only took a few minutes to make their way around the entire airstream and as Isobel pulled into the lot, Michael ran to the electrical outlet.

“Ta da!” Michael burst out as the large colored lights flickered on and sparkled against the silver airstream. Alex faced her and raised his hands in peace signs, showing off their work.

“You’re not cute, Manes,” Isobel rolled her eyes and sighed. “And are you kidding me, Michael? That’s all you did and you used duct tape?”

“I get the sense you’re disappointed,” Michael said as Alex snickered. He walked over to Alex and slung his arm around his shoulders, Alex instinctually leaning into him.

Isobel tried to form words, her eyes darting from Michael to the duct-taped lights. “Just wow,” she finally said exasperated.

“Isn’t my happiness the only thing that matters? That’s what you always tell me.”

“I suppose…”

“And I am happy,” Michael said tenderly, pulling Alex closer. Alex turned into him and wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist.

“I’m happy too,” Alex whispered into Michael’s ear. “And I think it looks perfect.”

“That’s all that matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas Eve Eve!
> 
> My tumblr! [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
